


American Sweetheart

by BritishShinshi



Series: Demolishing Writer's Block [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gakuen, Drabble, M/M, demolishing writer's block, kinda rushed but oh well, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritishShinshi/pseuds/BritishShinshi
Summary: Prompt: "You look really cute in that sweater."
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: Demolishing Writer's Block [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798177
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	American Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> I had a burst of inspiration to write chapter six of spades but I still couldn't get the right words on the page smh. So I looked for random drabble prompts to write as a way to cure my writer's block. This is one of the few drabbles I made, but the rest are too rushed and are in dire need of editing lol. I found these prompts in Pinterest :D

There was a very last-minute call for an impromptu class meeting in Alfred's house. They needed to make a few decisions regarding the class fundraiser for the Winter Carnival. The proposal was due at eleven fifty-nine tonight and if they don't submit their proposal, then their class cannot participate in the carnival.

The meeting could have been conducted online, but Arthur knew, having been working with these idiots for the past three years, that no decision would become final if they were to discuss through a video call. A few reasons would be: someone's internet isn't strong enough, unintelligible communication due to poor connection - there were too many complications with online meetings, and even if those complications were resolved, there's a high chance that at least two of them would fall asleep or pretend that they're listening to the discussions.

Arthur, the class president, decided that a face-to-face meeting would be better and more productive.

So that's why the junior class officers of World Academy were huddled inside Alfred's room, late at night during a thunderstorm.

Arthur would have been fine with commuting twenty or so minutes to Alfred's house just to complete this meeting. But nature decided to bring forth a thunderstorm during Arthur's commute. Everyone else, Yao, Francis, and Ivan, were already at Alfred's house - lucky bastards - while Arthur was running from the bus stop to Alfred's house under the pouring rain.

And because he didn’t have extra clothes, Arthur had to borrow clothes from Alfred. It didn't help that the other three were snickering and holding their laughter as Arthur exited Alfred's bathroom, clad in too-big pajamas, and an oversized sweater that had 'American Sweetheart' printed on the front. It didn’t help that the other three knew that he and Alfred had not-so-secret crushes on each other and were now teasing him.

"Don't worry, you look really cute in that sweater," Alfred whispered with a wink, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

Arthur shot Alfred a glare. A smug grin was plastered on the American's face. Of course, out of the dozens of other sweaters that Alfred had, he had to give him this one. There was no doubt that Alfred intended to do this. Although it was slightly flattering, it was also seriously embarrassing.

Arthur had assured himself that at least only four people had seen him like this until he woke up the next morning to his phone blasting notifications to a post that Francis had tagged him in.

It was a picture of him wearing Alfred's sweater, and it had been seen by the entire student body.

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw this prompt, it made me remember a request by @Luckychaoss in Tumblr. I'm so sorry it took so long omg. Here is their request: “I have a prompt!!! How about Arthur (for whatever situation) being forced to wear a huge hoodie or something that says in big letters ‘American sweetheart’ to a meeting and Alfred having the pleasure of seeing it on him wear it. (Btw love ur work I’m addicted to ur blog carry on!!)" Thank you for reading!


End file.
